This invention relates generally to bioremediation processes, and more particularly to bioremediation of organic contaminated soil under controlled conditions.
Traditionally, the bioremediation (Landtreatment) process involved treating the contaminated soil by spreading it on or into the soil and tilling it periodically. This process decontaminates the soil by uncontrolled emissions of volatile organics into the atmosphere, and the biodegradation of the remaining contaminants. Decontamination in this manner poses the problem and threat of contaminant migration into the air, ground and groundwater.